


The Brave prince and his princess

by SweetPoisonousLove



Series: Winter Tales [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book: Fire and Blood, F/M, House Targaryen Family Fluff (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonousLove/pseuds/SweetPoisonousLove
Summary: Baelon and Alyssa come close to each other after an accident.
Relationships: Alysanne Targaryen/Jaehaerys I Targaryen, Alyssa Targaryen/Baelon "The Brave" Targaryen
Series: Winter Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041561
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	The Brave prince and his princess

The sound of the wooden swords coming from the courtyard made the little princess smile.   
She had spent a boring morning with her septa while her brothers were definitely in the yard.   
She couldn't understand why Aemon and Baelon could do such exciting things every day while she was just studying.

 _It didn't matter..._ She looked around with her mismatched eyes and smiled. The easiest way to get to the courtyard would be to go through the gate and the outpost, but if any of the soldiers saw her they would immediately call the king or her mother and force her to return to her room. Alyssa, however, was terribly bored with the embroidery, but more so with the septa Scolera.  
Of course, there was another way, clearly more difficult, but not for her.   
She climbed the stone wall and then crawled to the end. When the guard turned his back to continue his watch, she stood up and jumped into the yard. 

"I think it's your lucky day." Aemon teased Baelon, who sighed disgruntledly. 

"She follows me everywhere like a puppy. It's annoying."  
The younger boy answered, sighing again. 

"I think she likes our company. She wants to come to us. "

Aemon was young,but wise boy and Baelon loved his big brother very much but that was always a reason for disagreement between them. 

"It's a girl, Aemon... What exactly can we do with her?"

Alyssa looked at them hesitantly from a distance. Although it was obvious that she wanted to approach them, Baelon never called her near him and Aemon accepted his brother's wish.  
She had stopped bothering her even though she kept thinking that Baelon was probably birdbrain.   
The same thing happened every time she came to the yard, so instead of waiting longer to be asked to join them, she sat on one side feeling impatient for the moment when the two boys would start practicing again.

The master-at-arms soon again invited the two boys to stand up from their seats and the princess stayed in her position to look at them excitedly.   
Aemon was taller and stronger, but Baelon was faster... Soon the courtyard was filled with servants, soldiers and knights who watched the two princes practice together. 

Τhe time passed quickly without even thinking about septa and embroidery. It was starting to get cloudy when the two princes finished practicing. Baelon had lost in the last round after Aemon had used his physique against his brother. Meanwhile, Alyssa had left her post and approached the armory. She was looking enthusiastically at the swords that were there half-hidden in a corner.

"You stole... Once again, you stole." Baelon powerfully threw his wooden sword into a corner and looked angry at his brother. 

"I didn't ... You know that, don't you?"  
The older boy tried to defend himself when they heard a groan of pain.

"There's a wounded animal here."  
Baelon whispered to Aemon , who held the wooden sword in an attack posture, in front of his brother.  
The Spring Prince, however, had already pulled his dagger off his belt and was ready to attack as well when Alyssa appeared. The princess's face was pale and her nose was bleeding.  
"It's me ..." was her last sentence before she lost consciousness and Baelon screamed.   
The boy's cries while Aemon was already running for help had lured king Jaehaerys' half-yard, and of course queen Alyssane herself, who almost collapsed when she saw the princess on the floor.  
The most calm who were present had taken all three to the Grand Maester Elysar and had informed the king who interrupted the Small Council, sighing that it was impossible to have a peaceful day. 

That same evening Baelon quietly slipped out of his chamber in order to visit Alyssa.   
Although everyone had assured him that the princess was in good health, Baelon had not stopped hold herself responsible for what had happened to her, especially when Aemon told him that he had heard the secret conversation between Grand Maester and their father. 

The prince hoped his sister would sleep, but instead he saw the girl who looked like an angry cat. 

"What the hell happened to you?"   
The prince protested as she held a heavy vase in her hands. "I came to apologize."

"I thought it was the babe ... She came to see me five times since Father brought me to my room. I feel like she's under my skirts all the time."

"The baby" was of course their younger sister, Maegelle, who followed Alyssa as she did with Baelon, making the Spring Prince laugh before hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want it to happen... If I'd seen you... Aemon told me that maybe your nose..."

Looking at him, Alyssa felt that those who called him "brave" may have been right, but he was just a boy. She brushed his cheeks and wiped his tears with her sleeve.   
"I will still have a nose, so no problem." She told him laughing while he kissed her forehead.

"There's no reason for him to be punished," Consiliator agreed, brushing Alysanne's cheek. "The poor boy was screaming as if he had been injured himself."

"It was an accident, Baelon has a tender heart, but how will our daughter marry with a crooked nose?"  
"She's a Targaryen princess, Aly. Our daughter! I'm sure she will find her match when the time comes." Jaehaerys kissed Alysanne's fingers and she smiled. 

****************************************

Looking at the dark sky, Baelon tightened his black cloak over him before feeling her warm hands around his waist. He immediately turned his body towards her and their lips joined.  
"Why in hell does there have to be no day of silence? Idiots."   
The king was so confused by the news of his spies in Dorn's court that not only had he not seen his son and daughter, but he had hit Baelon in the back.  
"Oh!" Baelon shouted as the king rubbed his aching hand and Alyssa laughed.

"You..." 

"Father..."   
"I've had this conversation with your brother, once...Arrange your wedding! Also Baelon.... I don't want anything to happen to the bride before the wedding ..."   
The Spring Prince nodded, but when Jaehaerys walked away Alyssa attacked his lips again... 

"Jocelyn gives birth. Aemon notified me a few minutes ago."   
Alysanne was in a hurry as the king opened the door of their chamber.

"Baelon and Alyssa are getting married next year. I hope they don't bring us a grandchild before the wedding..." 

"Jae.. What the hell is going on? Are you okay?" 

Jaehaerys sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her.   
"I told you, Aly... Alyssa wouldn't have a hard time finding her mate... Baelon had felt so responsible for her that he would never leave her." 

**Author's Note:**

> Their age at the beginning is Alyssa six years old, Baelon nine ,Aemon eleven. From accident to first kiss, it's been eight years.


End file.
